There are a number of conventional processes for packaging integrated circuit (IC) dice. By way of example, many IC packages utilize a metallic leadframe that has been stamped or etched from a metal sheet to provide electrical interconnects to external devices. The die may be electrically connected to the leadframe by means of bonding wires, solder bumps or other suitable electrical connections. In general, the die and portions of the leadframe are encapsulated with a molding material to protect the delicate electrical components on the active side of the die while leaving selected portions of the leadframe exposed to facilitate electrical connection to external devices.
Increasing heat dissipation out of an IC die generally results in greater device performance and stability. As such, it is desirable in many applications to utilize solder bumps to electrically connect the die to the leadframe as there is, in general, considerable more heat dissipation possible through a solder bump as compared with typically much narrower and longer bonding wires. However, the use of solder bumps to connect an IC die to a leadframe has thus far been somewhat limited in use to packages having lower pin counts and/or leads that extend externally from the package.
While existing arrangements and methods for packaging IC devices work well, there are continuing efforts to both miniaturize the size of IC devices and improve the thermal performance of IC devices.